Snowball Fight
by SecretSwitch
Summary: Neji and Tenten arrive early for training on a cold winter's day. Fluff.


My first upload, because I've wanted to write fanfiction for seven years... and only just got around to doing it.

I wrote this in 2007. I was twelve. I've decided to leave it exactly as it is to preserve the history :)

Enjoy, and hope for some newer stuff soon!

Tenten hurried towards the day's training ground, snow falling past her as she shuffled along. It was so cold that she could see her own breath.

Everyone else was sitting inside in front of a warm fireplace - or something like that - but since she was in Team Guy, she wouldn't be doing that today. No, she would be training in the snow.

Although it was a lot of fun being on the team of the most eccentric man in Konoha, Tenten always found herself in unfair or unnessecarily difficult situations that anyone else would easily be able to breeze past. The thing was, Guy never went for the easy, quick or logical option. He always had to challenge himself - which sometimes Tenten thought was admirable, but sometimes stupid.

For instance, as she brushed past various Christmas shoppers on a busy street, she was thinking about how stupid it was that Guy would make her and her teammates freeze themselves to death in a snowy training session. In such conditions, they wouldn't be able to perform their best, and they ran the risk of getting sick.

Tenten sighed, knowing that there was no way out of it. She'd tried to argue her point at their last team meeting but Guy had dismissed it by saying that not all missions would be on a bright, sunny day, and they'd have to learn to cope with the weather if they wanted to do their best.

Part of her agreed with that, as much as she didn't want to admit.

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she realised that she was already standing in front of the training area. While she was scanning the area and taking in the surroundings, she noticed that her white-eyed teammate Neji was leaning against the trunk of one of the old, snow-covered trees.

"Hey, Neji," sighed Tenten, coming over to greet him. Neji looked up and smiled in his usual, only slightly friendly way.

"Hello, Tenten."

The brown haired kunoichi brushed some snow off her pale pink coat and leaned against the same tree, her eyes closed, a strange smile on her face.

Neji opened one eye and gazed sidewards at her - he knew what that look was. Tenten was annoyed.

"Lee..." she mumbled, twitching. "Lee and Guy are both late, aren't they." It wasn't really a question, more of an observation, but Neji decided to answer it anyway.

"Looks like it."

They stood in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say - not that they really cared either. They just enjoyed the silence and waited for their two remaining team members to arrive.

"It's been twenty minutes," spoke Tenten after a while, as she pulled her arm out in front of her and gazed irritably at her watch. "It's unusual for them to be so late. Usually they're here at least ten minutes early!"

Neji made some sort of sound as a sign of agreement.

"You know, Neji." Tenten began, "We could do something fun while we wait for them."

Neji seemed to ignore her, staying in his exact same position, until he finally decided to speak up.

"No, thank you, I'm fine."

Tenten was disappointed. "Aw, please?" She begged. "I'm bored!"

Neji looked at her coldly. "No."

"Well, fine." Tenten huffed, semi-offended. She stomped off toward the targets and gathered a large clump of snow in her hands.

Neji watched with fascination as Tenten hurled the snowballs at various places on the straw ninja. It was certainly a creative way of improving her skills. Not that Neji thought she needed any improving, of course. There was only one time he remembered seeing Tenten miss - and it was in her chunin exam match with that fiery girl from the Sand Village.

Tenten continued to pelt the little straw men with snowballs, until an idea struck her. She smiled wickedly, gathering up the biggest snowball she could in her hands. Neji had just started to doze off. His arms were folded comfortably over his beige coat, and his eyes were closed.

Tenten stepped forward. "Oi, Neji! Think fast!" She cried, hurling the snowball at her unsuspecting teammate. He opened his eyes... _a split second before the frosty ball smashed into his face!_

"Aaaah!" He cried in surprise, sliding down the tree and onto the ground with his face covered in white. He quickly brushed the snow off with his gloved hands -_ it was freezing!_

"Tenten..." he complained, his face burning from the ice. "You are so dead."

"Huh?" Tenten wasn't expecting that! There was no time to dodge, no time to move...

**_Bam!_** Snow splattered all over her face and into her hair! She just stood there like a statue. She didn't think Neji was the type to fight back like that!

She wearily wiped the snow from her face, a little bewildered, but then knelt down and started gathering up another one. It was time for revenge, baby.

Neji saw her starting to create another snowball and swiftly ran out of sight. When Tenten looked up, she saw nothing but some pretty winter forest scenery.

"Huh? Where'd he- aaah!"

Another snowball exploded on the back of her head! She whirled around and saw Neji standing there, with a smirk on his face.

"You!" She accused, pointing at him madly. "You are the culprit!" She laughed and threw another snowball at him, which he once again was too slow to dodge. It hit him, but it only got his coat this time.

The snowball war continued for what seemed like forever - but Tenten didn't care, she was having so much fun! She glanced over at Neji and saw a smile on his face, too. How rare. Just the thought of him having a good time for once made her heart feel so warm inside.

She gathered up another snowball and pelted it at him, but instead of taking cover, he bounded straight towards her!

"What?" She cried out loud, surprised but smiling. "Close combat... okay, I can do that."

She was in a fit of giggles as she kicked snow up at him. He picked up a handful of snow and snuck up behind her, throwing it at the back of her neck!

"Gah!" She squealed, ice dripping down the inside of her jacket. "Neji, that's freezing!"

He smiled in amusement as she twisted around, trying all sorts of ridiculous manoeuvres to get the ice out of her clothes. Suddenly, she slipped.

His reflexes were lightning-fast. He grabbed onto her back, trying to pull her up before she hit the ground, but it was too late. Gravity was against them and she pulled him down with her - they rolled down a small slope, stopping in the soft, cold snow down the bottom.

Tenten was lying on her back and she was gazing up at him. Neji realised he was looking down at her, his arms on either side of her body... pinning her down. His face started to heat up. They just stared at each other, eyes wide.

Neji had no idea what he was doing... why wasn't he apologising and getting off her? Instead he leaned in closer, his lips brushing her nose. He could feel her warm breath - so, so close. There was a sense of excitement in the air... and a sense of something else. He could feel his heart beating out of control. She thought hers was going to burst. They gazed into each others' eyes, seemingly distant... like it wasn't real, like it was all a dream.

Suddenly, she locked her arms around his neck and yanked him down, smashing his lips onto hers. He kissed her back ferociously, wrapping his arms around her. It was freezing in the snow, yet every part of Tenten's body felt like it was on fire. She wondered if Neji felt the same way.

Halfway through a kiss, Tenten giggled. "Neji, what the heck are we doing?" Her smile was forced away when her lips captured his again. It lasted for an eternity. Nothing could be better.

Lee and Guy walked into the training area some time later.

"Neji, Tenten! Sorry we are late! You see, we got caught up in town with this guy selling training weights, and-" Lee's big explanation got cut short. He couldn't believe his eyes. A small distance away, Neji and Tenten were lying in the snow... totally wrapped in each other. He pointed at them.

"Um, Guy-sensei, I think we may be interrupting something."

"Ah, yes. Youth is a wonderful thing." Said Guy, hands on hips, not bothered whatsoever. "Isn't that sweet?"

"Oh, you're right!" Said Lee. "In fact, we must document this moment forever!"

And he pulled out a camera.


End file.
